theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Aporio
Leon Aporio was a member of the renegades pact, during its prime, shortly after the foundation of the fearless rebellion. Leon was known for his way of comprehending his enemies and using the information to manipulating even the toughest of rebellion recruits into either killing themselves or their trusted faction members. Leon was arguably a mix of both a common human and a halfhuman, a thing often mentioned due to his grey skin. In truth, Leon was actually a manipulator, who practiced mixing the two physical stages of manipulators; the clean and the unclean. A new form of magic Leon Aporio was known in the pact for his desire to push the limits, for what magical particles could do. By succesfully mixing the unclean state of a manipulator and the clean one, Leon suceeded in creating a new superior manipulator form, that happened to open up for a new set of unknown abilities. Leon found a way to actually generate magical particles, even if already filled. This allowed Leon to create real life clones of himself, with the exact same strenght and intelligence as himself, a thing previously not possible. The insane amount of magical particles he could hold, also made it possible for him to create spells a lot larger, than what was possible for any other manipulator. Leon's capabilities as a "perfect" manipulator were many. Leon could also absorb the magical particles from distracted individuals, causing instant death. Fighting against Leon would therefore result in instant death, unless the opposer was focused and aware of this ability. Leon could also generate so many particles, that he could boost himself to literally fly or vanish out of nowhere, unless corrupted or manipulated. With so many abilities and spells, Leon was considered immortal by his fellow pact members, making him a most feared, but respected addition to the pact. Establishing the chamber Leon was a man aware of what he considered to be morally correct, but still executed several dishonorable acts to ensure his power would remain with him. Leon therefore infiltrated and conquered a neutral military facility north from Pratum, using it to store all the magical particles he'd later steal from weaker enemies. Leon managed to stealthfully clean all present military units from their magical particles, becoming a mass murderer in less than a few seconds. Leon then used the fortress to store all his magical particles, to ensure he'd have a large storage to gain power from, in case he would be in need of it. Leon would grow to fill the entire fortress with nothing but particles, ending up having the largest amount of proclaimed particles ever known to mankind. As leon kept adding to his storage, He later learned how to keep a direct connection to him and the particles, meaning he had constant access to the largest amount of power ever obtained and controlled by a biologically mortal humanoid. With power beyond imagination, Leon aided Ducion's campaign and opposed the rebellion to the point of near complete extermination of the entire faction. With a focused mind and head for the political game, Leon increased the numbers of the renegades pact dramatically, further opposing Qarx and his loyal followers. End of the line However, Leon Aporio only lived to be about 40 years old, when he was brutally murdered during The Battle of Mors Pontem. While managing to annihilate a larger amount of recruits from the rebellion, Leon failed in opposing the general and leader Qarx Louvus Furyhold. Although powerfull and superior in power, Leon was incapable of using his magical capabilities, due to Qarx's werewolf blood, which had an entirely different magic system, in comparison to humans. Despite defeated by Qarx, Leon was still considered the strongest and most powerfull mortal to have ever lived, resulting in many individuals assuming he was meant to be the first messiahs in Cortus. While that was not the case, Leon was still known as the strongest humanoid to ever live in the history books, although he was usually portrayed as the villain, he was considered to be by the public. Leon became an example for manipulators world wide, although none managed to reach his level of mastery, unofficially making him the master of all manipulators. Aware of his capabilities, Ducion Liciano was aware of his loss and changed the political opinions and way of approaching the conflict, which would end in big failure for the years to come. Notes *Leon Aporio was the first and only manipulator to master manipulation. *Leon often swifted between the renegades pact and independent adventuring. *Leon Aporio is said to be born out of pure magical particles, stating he was born to become a messiahs. *Leon Aporio's grey skin was caused by the huge amount of particles, suggesting greyskinned halfhumans might have an insane amount of particles, rather than the supposed nonexisting amount.